The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting the display of a timepiece and, in particular, to a mechanism for correcting the time, day and date displays in an analog watch.
An apparatus for correcting a timepiece display is known in the prior art and includes a lever for setting the display which interacts with an outside operating member such as a watch stem. A yoke engages with the setting lever. A sliding pinion is moved to mesh with gear train members supported within the timepiece such as a setting wheel and a minute wheel to achieve time correction and also to mesh with a calendar correction operating wheel to effect date and day correcting. The sliding pinion is moved by the yoke so that the sliding pinion is moved to engage the teeth of the setting wheel and minute wheel in the gear train to perform time correction. On the other hand, to perform date and day correction, the pinion is slid to the opposite side so that it engages with the teeth of the calendar correction operating wheel.
The prior art apparatus for correcting a timepiece display has been less than satisfactory. The construction of the sliding pinion becomes extremely complicated thereby increasing the cost of manufacture. Additionally, because the sliding pinion is moved, some parts such as the yoke can not be removed thereby preventing the reduction of manufacture or repair costs.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an apparatus for changing a timepiece display which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.